A Give and Take Affair
by S.B. Kisses
Summary: Love is, away from all its unnecessary glamour, simply a give and take affair. Short Oneshot. KyouyaHaruhi


Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing. All credit for the basis of this story goes to the author of the original manga and her publishers.

-

**A Give and Take Affair**

_A Kyouya and Haruhi Tale_

by S.B. Kisses

-

Kyouya was undeniably, irrevocably, and unapologetically a businessman. There were few things that Kyouya liked more than the sound of a bustling business and the smell of crisp paper money. His moves were calculated, his plans precise. He did things to get things. Period.

If not for the sake of money, then he would most likely be found sprawled lazily across his expensive-linen covered bed, causally reading the daily stocks. The things he did to fulfill his desire for paper power were summed up in the events of the Host Club. Masquerades, balls, flattery, and those arrogant smiles shadowed with mystery that women seemed to cherish so much... It was a booming industry.

For money and power and success, Kyouya was willing to do almost anything.

Which was why it was most surprising to see him doing something that resulted in none of these things, something completely unrelated to business. It surprised even Kyouya to find himself on a quiet Sunday outing with Haruhi.

They were headed to his private park, Haruhi carrying a picnic basket and Kyouya, as always, carrying the daily news in one arm and Haruhi's hand in another. They quite liked their little spot beneath the Sakura trees, whether the tree be covered in blossoms or bare upon the branches. With his paper in hand and Haruhi's head resting in his lap, the trees could have been plastic for all he cared. They liked the calm, restful atmosphere.

To most, such a date would seem old fashioned. Picnics, and trees, and a silence occasionally broken by the turn of a page. But it really wasn't as drab as it seemed because there was still romance and stars and comfort.

They did not care for pomp or attention or flashy public displays of affection. They were a couple defined by the very words quiet, soothing, mysterious. They were wrapped in secrets, shrouded with calm but bound ever so tightly with an intensity hidden from prying eyes.

Kyouya found, and not to his displeasure, that with her, he did not care much for business. Instead, he found is mind orbiting around a completely different sphere by the name of Haruhi.

Though Kyouya was a businessman, he was still inescapably and essentially a man. Gone were the ambitions for money and instead were wants that were quite different.

He liked making her smile. He liked making her laugh. But, he had to admit, he_ loved _getting those feathered kisses she gave on slight whims. He loved even more the sound of her protests as he turned those feathered kisses into something a bit less innocent... because he knew that if he really were to stop, she'd shyly ask him to continue. This knowledge always made him grin into her lips, making her protests cease and, instead, cause her to giggle and tug lightly at his tie.

For moments like these, Kyouya was willing to do almost anything.

Love is, away from all its unnecessary glamour, simply a give and take affair of the heart. Give a kiss, get a kiss back.

Maybe love, if that was what it really was, Kyouya pondered, was not so different from business in the end. Kyouya couldn't help but grin. He was a businessman after all, and a provenly efficient one at that. No, no scratch that. He thought about his relationship with Haruhi. He wasn't just efficient. He was damn great.

_**Fin**_

-

Author's Ramblings: Hehehe. I wrote this one ages ago and forgot all about it. I had been pondering over a cup of tea, simply ignoring the noise of my younger siblings, when I thought that love and business are quite the same in the manner that both give and take. This led me to think of Kyouya, who could very much be in love with our dear Haruhi.

Generally, I only write when I have small bursts of inspiration. Then the fingers start typing, and I end up with a story of some sort. (sweatdrops) Hopefully this one came to everyone's liking.

Anyways, has anyone read the manga 'Kimi wa Petto' AKA Tramps Like Us (US Title)? If you haven't, you should. I've been avoiding this manga for ages because the US title totally turned me off and the summary sounded extremely gaudy. HOWEVER, when I read it, I was blown away by how wrong I was. It is not merely about a woman who gets a bishie for a pet, but is more mainly about the need people have to find that one person they can truly be themselves with. It's a touching story. There's also a TV drama in Japan based on it named 'Kimi wa Petto' (like the manga), which can be found on Youtube.

Whoa. Got a bit sidetracked.

Anyways, as always, please review. Kind comments or constructive criticism is always nice. However, flamers are not welcome. Well, hope to hear from you all


End file.
